Problem: ${ 6.7 \times 5 = {?}} $
Explanation: ${6}$ ${7}$ ${5}$ ${\times}$ ${.}$ ${0.7}\times {5}= {3.5}$ ${5}$ ${6}\times {5}+{3}= {33}$ ${3}$ ${3}$ $\text{The top number has 1 digit to the right of the decimal.}$ $\text{The bottom number has 0 digits to the right of the decimal.}$ $\text{The product has 1 + 0 = 1 digits to the right of the decimal.}$ ${.}$ ${ 6.7 \times 5 = 33.5} $